1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating device, particularly for a vehicle, including a burner means for producing combustion heat, and also a heat exchanger means for transfer of combustion heat produced in the burner means to a medium to be heated.
2. Description of Related Art
The requirement exists in vehicles, in different system regions and in general also at different periods, to affect operation or functionality by heating a medium. Thus it is known to preheat the interior of the vehicle by the activation of auxiliary heating before the general starting up of a vehicle, for increasing comfort and if necessary deicing of window panes. Furthermore, in particular in connection with modern diesel engine assemblies, it is often required at the beginning of operation to provide additional heat for heating the interior, especially when comparatively low external temperatures prevail. In order to bring internal combustion engines, which are used in vehicles generally as drive assemblies, as quickly as possible into an operating state with low pollutant emission, it is furthermore advantageous at the beginning of operation to preheat, or to support the heating of, this drive assembly by heating a medium generally used for cooling this drive assembly.